nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suharto
| predecessor = Sukarno | successor = B. J. Habibie | order2 = 16th Secretary General of Non-Aligned Movement | term_start2 = 7 September 1992 | term_end2 = 20 October 1995 | predecessor2 = Dobrica Ćosić | successor2 = Ernesto Samper Pizano | order3 = 4th Indonesian National Armed Forces Commander | term_start3 = 1968 | term_end3 = 1973 | predecessor3 = Abdul Haris Nasution | successor3 = Maraden Panggabean | order4 = 8th Indonesian Army Chief of Staff | term_start4 = 1965 | term_end4 = 1967 | predecessor4 = Pranoto Reksosamudro | successor4 = Maraden Panggabean | birth_date = | birth_place = Kemusuk, Dutch East Indies | death_date = | death_place = Jakarta, Indonesia | death_cause = Congestive heart failure | spouse = Siti Hartinah (m. 1947–1996; her death) | children = Siti Hardiyanti Rukmana (Tutut) Sigit Harjojudanto Bambang Trihatmodjo Siti Hediati Hariyadi (Titiek) Hutomo Mandala Putra (Tommy) Siti Hutami Endang Adiningsih | father = Kertosudiro | mother = Sukirah | party = Golkar | vicepresident = Hamengkubuwono IX Adam Malik Umar Wirahadikusumah Sudharmono Try Sutrisno B. J. Habibie |allegiance = Indonesian National Armed Forces |branch = Indonesian Army |serviceyears = |rank = General of the Army | signature = Suharto signature.svg }} Suharto (also written Soeharto , ; 8 June 1921 – 27 January 2008) was an Indonesian military leader and politician who served as the second President of Indonesia, holding the office for 31 years, from the ousting of Sukarno in 1967 until his resignation in 1998. Suharto was born in a small village, Kemusuk, in the Godean area near the city of Yogyakarta, during the Dutch colonial era. He grew up in humble circumstances.See the details in Chapter 2, 'Akar saya dari desa' (My village roots), in Soeharto, op. cit. His Javanese Muslim parents divorced not long after his birth, and he lived with foster parents for much of his childhood. During the Japanese occupation of Indonesia, Suharto served in Japanese-organised Indonesian security forces. Indonesia's independence struggle saw his joining the newly formed Indonesian army. Suharto rose to the rank of major general following Indonesian independence. An attempted coup on 30 September 1965 allegedly backed by the Communist Party of Indonesia was countered by Suharto-led troops.Friend (2003), pages 107–109; ; Ricklefs (1991), pages 280–283, 284, 287–290 The army subsequently led an anti-communist purge which the CIA described as "one of the worst mass murders of the 20th century"Mark Aarons (2007). "Justice Betrayed: Post-1945 Responses to Genocide." In David A. Blumenthal and Timothy L. H. McCormack (eds). The Legacy of Nuremberg: Civilising Influence or Institutionalised Vengeance? (International Humanitarian Law). Martinus Nijhoff Publishers. p. 81. and Suharto wrested power from Indonesia's founding president, Sukarno. He was appointed acting president in 1967, replacing Sukarno, and elected President the following year. He then mounted a social campaign known as De-Soekarnoization in an effort to reduce the former President's influence. Support for Suharto's presidency was strong throughout the 1970s and 1980s. By the 1990s, the New Order's authoritarianism and widespread corruptionestimates of government funds misappropriated by the Suharto family range from US$1.5 billion and US,5 billion.( ); Haskin, Colin, "Suharto dead at 86" , The Globe and Mail, 27 January 2008 were a source of discontent and, following a severe financial crisis, led to widespread unrest and his resignation in May 1998. Suharto died in 2008 and was given a state funeral. The legacy of Suharto's 31-year rule is debated both in Indonesia and abroad. Under his "New Order" administration, Suharto constructed a strong, centralised and military-dominated government. An ability to maintain stability over a sprawling and diverse Indonesia and an avowedly anti-Communist stance won him the economic and diplomatic support of the West during the Cold War. For most of his presidency, Indonesia experienced significant economic growth and industrialisation, dramatically improving health, education and living standards. Plans to award National Hero status to Suharto are being considered by the Indonesian government and have been debated vigorously in Indonesia. According to Transparency International, Suharto is the most corrupt leader in modern history, having embezzled an alleged $15–35 billion during his rule. Death On 4 January 2008, Suharto was taken to the Pertamina hospital, Jakarta with complications arising from a weak heart, swelling of limbs and stomach, and partial renal failure. His health fluctuated for several weeks but progressively worsened with anaemia and low blood pressure due to heart and kidney complications, internal bleeding, fluid on his lungs, and blood in his faeces and urine which caused a haemoglobin drop. On 23 January, Suharto's health worsened further, as a sepsis infection spread through his body.[http://thejakartapost.com/detailgeneral.asp?fileid=20080123111200&irec=5 Jakarta Post, Suharto's health deteriorates, infection spreads, 24 January 2008] ; OkeZone.com His family consented to the removal of life support machines, and he died on 27 January at 1:10 pm Minutes after his death, then former President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono held a news conference declaring Suharto as one of Indonesia's "best sons" and invited the country to give the highest respect and honor to the ex-president. Suharto's body was taken from Jakarta to the Giri Bangun mausoleum complex near the Central Java city of Solo. He was buried alongside his late wife in a state military funeral with full honours, with the Kopassus elite forces and KOSTRAD commandos as the honour guard and pallbearers and Commander of Group II Kopassus Surakarta Lt. Colonel Asep Subarkah. In attendance were the incumbent president, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono as "Ceremony Inspector", and vice-president, government ministers, and armed forces chiefs of staff. Tens of thousands of people lined the streets to see the convoy. Condolences were offered by many regional heads of state, and Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono declared a week of official mourning. During this tenure, all flags of Indonesia were flown at half-mast. References Category:1921 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Presidents of Indonesia